1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a bicycle component positioning device. More specifically, the present invention relates to a bicycle component positioning device for a bicycle component such as a derailleur or shifter, which has the same relatively easy action when moved in two opposite directions, yet is reliably retained.
2. Background Information
Bicycling is becoming an increasingly more popular form of recreation as well as a means of transportation. Moreover, bicycling has become a very popular competitive sport for both amateurs and professionals. Whether the bicycle is used for recreation, transportation or competition, the bicycle industry is constantly improving the various components of the bicycle such as derailleurs and shifters.
A bicycle derailleur basically includes a base, a chain guide and a linkage coupled between the base and the chain guide to move the chain guide between various shift positions. The base is fixed to the bicycle frame. A spring is arranged to bias the chain guide in one lateral direction relative to the base. A control cable is used to move the chain guide against the biasing force of the spring when pulled, and to allow the bias force of the spring to move the chain guide in an opposite direction when the cable is released. A shifter is attached to the cable to selectively pull/release the cable to move the chain guide laterally back and forth respectively. With these conventional derailleurs, shifting is not always as smooth and reliable as desired by some riders. Moreover, the control cable is always held in tension by the spring, which leads to continued cable stretching. Continued cable stretching leads to frequent adjustment of the derailleur and/or shifter or minor misalignment of the derailleur. Furthermore, conventional derailleurs can be relatively complicated and expensive to manufacture, assemble, to mount to the bicycle and/or adjust.
The shifter typically utilizes one or more levers coupled to a winding member to selectively pull/release the cable for controlling a conventional derailleur. The winding member is retained in various shift positions by a retaining structure, friction or the like. Optionally, some shifters further include an indexing mechanism with a plurality of positions corresponding to the number of shift positions. In any case, a sufficient retaining force must be applied to the winding member to prevent undesired movement of the chain guide of the derailleur due to the biasing force of the derailleur spring. Thus, a relatively strong retaining force must be provided, which can be relatively difficult to overcome when moving the lever(s). Additionally, when the shifting device is actuated to wind the cable, an even stronger force is often required than during an unwinding operating due to the derailleur biasing member. In either case, the shifting action(s) may feel awkward to some individuals. Also, with these conventional shifters, shifting is not always as smooth and reliable as desired by some riders. Moreover, conventional shifters can be relatively complicated and expensive to manufacture, assemble, to mount to the bicycle and/or adjust.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved bicycle component positioning device. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.